Objetivo Eros
by Lil6969
Summary: AU./ Yuri pertenece a una sofisticada y codiciosa organización de la cual es líder. Codicioso y desinteresado en lo ajeno hasta el día en que chocó con él. Ahora que lo pensaba la frase 'amor a primera vista' no sonaba tan estúpida y descerebrada como creía. /Alerta:Lemon x2 / Relación homosexual (muuuuy homosexual)/ [YoI pertenece a estudio MAPPA (Sayo Yamamoto & Mitsurō Kubo)]


_Esta historia está totalmente fuera del contexto original de la serie._

 _Se personaliza a Yuri con su personalidad Eros, o sea, sensual y completamente dominante._

 _Narrador en 3era persona (casi solo desde la perspectiva de Yuri)_

 _Disfrute!_

* * *

Yuri Katsuki era parte de una organización secreta que estaba al mando de una gran porción de la mafia. Se podría decir que dentro de la mafia era una mafia; pero una mucho más negra y turbia donde varios países se involucraban para llevar a cabo los más retorcidos fetiches a su voluntad usando como títere a la mafia baja que actuaba en su escenario.

La nombre de la organización: _Eros_.

A la cima de este y considerado casi un rey: Yuri Katsuki; un chico con una vibrante sensualidad. Pero caprichoso y codiocioso el cual no hacía nada si no le favorecía, no mostraba piedad con quien le fallaba y no había compasión para acabar con sus enemigos. Para sus subordinados era su Suprema Corte, su rey, el que podía con todo, Yuri Katsuki era su ley. Su mano derecha e íntimo cómplice y camarada: Yuri Plisetsky; un chico con aspecto de gatito angelical hasta cuando abría la boca y sacaba todo ese grosero y vulgar demonio detonado que llevaba por dentro.

Para el veinteañero todo iba viento en popa, hasta aquel día... Cuando caminando por una de las calles del centro chocó con una belleza de cabello plateado.

—Oh, disculpe — dijo el chico cuando él mismo era el que había caído al suelo.

Yuri lo quedó mirando hasta que levantó su cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos; al contrario de sus ojos despectivos tan cafés oscuro que llegaba a intimidar, la mirada que le sostenía el desconocido de claros cabellos en el suelo (quien lo miraba entre sorprendido e idiotizado) tenía los ojos de un claro color, celeste verdoso con brillos que demostraba su clara personalidad animada y positiva. Ahora que lo pensaba la frase 'amor a primera vista' no sonaba tan estúpida y descerebrada como creía.

Cuando el chico en el suelo se recompuso y rompió contacto sintió una chispa dentro de sí que jamás antes había sentido.

—Disculpe... otra vez. — se paró despacio.

—¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó demandante.

—Viktor. Viktor Nikiforov — recogió su bolso que había caído junto a él.

—Ya veo — le sonrió y pudo notar un leve rubor en el contrario que sólo le incitó a sonreír con más ganas. —Nos volveremos a ver señor Nikiforov — tomó su mentón quedando a centímetros de él. Pasó su lengua relamiéndose los labios con obvios segundos sentidos, lo miró a los ojos volviendo a sonreír y seguido se marchó.

Viktor quedó un poco sorprendido y medio sonrojado con la sensualidad de aquel chico que obviamente era menor que él. Se sintió un poco tímido, como hace mucho tiempo no lo había estado.

Viktor Nikiforov era un simple trabajador que administraba el dinero de una pista de patinaje de hielo cercano al centro. No era un hombre que destacara más que por su carisma y entusiasmo. Su cara era bella, pero para su mala suerte aquello no le había servido para tener una mejor vida. Su situación económica no era muy buena, y si aquello continuaba, no tendría nada más que hacer más que emigrar del país ilegalmente para conseguir una mejor propuesta de vida.

— ¿Viktor Nikiforov?

—Sí, Viktor Nikiforov, busca toda información de él y tráemela cuanto antes.

—Es extraño que te intereses en alguien — el rubio se cruzó de brazos y lo miró entre curioso y con esa cara típica enfurruñada que tenía.

—Sólo tráela.

—Como quieras — subió y bajó los hombros en señal de "ya qué..." — Comeremos piroshki luego, ¿quieres?

—Tres con relleno de tazón de cerdo — asintió mostrando tres de sus dedos.

—Está bien — le hizo una seña de adiós al pelinegro y se retiró.

El platinado era precioso, un semidios de perfecto cuerpo bendecido con el don de la belleza... Y sería suyo. Sólo suyo. De nadie más.

Lo poseería, quería verlo gemir bajo de sí mostrando aquella sublime expresión de excitación, jugar con sus rosados pezones y hacer que suelte obscenos jadeos de placer, que diga su nombre con aquella dulce voz con la que había dicho su propio y divino nombre; tan precioso como él mismo. Quería lentamente lamer su hombría y verlo estremecer mientras lo tomaba como su propiedad, observar cada cambio en su rostro mientras introducía su miembro en las suaves paredes del Nikiforov, embestirlo con pasión y dominación, hacerlo gritar con desesperación y que supiera que él era suyo, sólo suyo, que se le entregara por completo. Sudar, gemir, embestir, pegar en su punto y hacerlo enloquecer hasta venirse dentro de él con un delicioso orgasmo.

 _"Mío, mío, mío, mío..."_ Repetía en su mente.

Quería despertar junto a su cuerpo desnudo cada mañana y ver su gloriosa marca en toda aquella linda piel blanca y su tierna sonrisa sólo dedicada él.

Lo quería, se había enamorado de él, lo haría suyo, sería suyo. Así tuviera que usar la fuerza o no.

La información llegó apenas dos horas después de que se la hubiera solicitado al Plisetsky.

—Esto es todo lo que encontré — soltó unos papeles con fichas que ordenaba la información. Tomó la que estaba a la cabeza como portada e hizo una reseña general — Viktor Nikiforov, es de nacionalidad rusa... ah, como yo... — comentó el rubio siendo escuchado atento por el otro. Tomó asiento frente al Katsuki y subió una pierna al escritorio — tiene 28 años, viene de una familia común, tiene un trabajo promedio con una mala paga cabe decir... es soltero y su dirección es (...) ...

No prestó mucha atención a lo último, su atención se perdió cuando el gato rubio dijo "soltero". Sonrió tanto por dentro como por fuera. Si todo salía como lo había planeado de antemano, Viktor y él estarían juntos de por vida.

—Ahora si, ¿Me dirás por qué tanto interés? Es muy extraño que te intereses en alguien que no seas tú.

—Lo haré mi esposa. Mi linda esposa — dijo tirándose el cabello hacia atrás, ese gesto tan coqueto que tenía.

—Ugh... asqueroso — hizo una mueca, le quitó importancia y tras dejarle los papeles, se retiró dejando a su superior solo.

—Mi linda esposa... — repitió en medio de la soledad de su gran oficina.

Dos días después, luego de haber mandado a analizar a sus mejores hombres en espionje (Pichit Chulanont y Seung-gil Lee) al ruso platinado, sabía su rutina del día a día junto a otros informes que logró recopilar.

Caminó con la elegancia usual que tenía por la misma calle en la que lo había conocido. Vestía un terno negro, como siempre, con el cabello hacia atrás. Pasó por un par de gente y cuando tuvo a vista a un Viktor distraído caminando mirando hacia el suelo, jugó su primera carta: chocó intencionalmente con él haciéndolo caer nuevamente.

—Auch... disculpa, iba inmerso en... - la frase se le quedó en la boca cuando vio de quien se trataba. —que no se te esté haciendo costumbre chocarme — dijo gracioso. Sin quererlo, feliz de haberse topado con el chico de rasgos asiáticos otra vez.

—Es una bonita sorpresa chocarse contigo de vez en cuando. Te dije que nos veríamos otra vez — se arrodilló a su altura y juntó sus frentes — podría llamarse... ¿destino? — jugó un poco antes de reír otra vez, por la cara avergonzada de Viktor y para hacerle entender que sólo bromeaba.

—No... digas cosas así — rió apenado y se paró con ayuda de la mano del pelinegro. — No me dijiste como te llamabas.

—Yuri Katsuki. Me gustaría hablar algunas cosas contigo, señor Nikiforov.

—Yuri Katsuki... — susurró para sí. Era un nombre bonito, sintió que conjugaba con su rostro — ¿cosas? ... — miró hacia otro lado, pensando, ya había terminado de trabajar y estaba un poco cansado... volvió a mirar a Yuri que le sonreía... "pero bueno," pensó "si es tiempo para él..." — Está bien, señor Katsuki — dijo coqueto.

—Sólo Yuri, Viktor. — Lo tenía ya casi en la palma de su mano.

— _Yuri..._

Fueron a un bar de la fraternidad de Yuri sin que Viktor supiera. El dueño era uno de sus subordinados y aquel bar había sido establecido especialmente para casos de negocios y lo que se le veniera en gana hacer a Yuri con él. Al entrar saludó a su compañero que lo administraba con un gesto: Otabek Altin. Buscó con la mirada a Yuri, pero al parecer aquella noche no había ido a ayudar al kazajo. Luego recordó que le había dado trabajo justo antes de irse y lo rabioso que se le había puesto por ello, por alguna extraña razón, al rubio le gustaba aquel lugar.

Se sentaron en una mesa un tanto alejada de los demás. Viktor pidió una copa de vino y Yuri una de whisky. Cuando el ruso lo miró curioso, comenzó.

—Quería ofrecerte un trabajo mejor que el que estás haciendo — fue al punto de inmediato. Viktor primero ladeó la cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo, Yuri continuó — Iré al grano y seré sincero. Nos llamamos Organización Eros y... se podría decir que somos la rama que maneja la mafia. La mafia dentro de la mafia. — Viktor tragó saliva, dentro de él algo le advirtió que había dado con algo peligroso metiéndose con Yuri, pero aquello mismo que se lo advertía, le decía de continuara escuchándolo. Asintió. De repente sintió el pie del contrario acariciarle la pierna por debajo de la mesa, se sonrojo de inmediato y lo miró a los ojos. Temor y fascinación parecían mezclarse al estar bajo la mirada café profunda de Yuri. Era como si lo devorara con la mirada, no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima ni el japonés de él.

—Y... ¿Qué quieres que... haga? — sintió el pie ajeno trepar por sus muslos. Si seguía así, prontamente tendría una erección. Agradeció inconscientemente que la mesa fuera cerrada en los costados.

Yuri sonrió mordiendo levemente su labio inferior. — Viktor, se mi esposa — los ojos de Viktor se abrieron más, sorprendidos. Y Yuri hubiera jurado de que si los hubiera abierto más, de cerca se hubiera visto un precioso espectáculo en ellos, como un hermoso fondo marino lleno de los más exquisitos colores surtidos de celestes, verdes acuosos y brillos en los que estaría dispuesto a perderse una vida entera. Su cara se encendió de un rojo fuerte y cuando reaccionó (un poco) miró a su costado pensando, pero sinceramente no podía hacerlo bien. Las palabras bailaban en su mente y cuando intentaba ordenarlas en una oración, la mirada intensa de Yuri se las desarmaba todas.

—Y-yo... — la palabra no le salía y la pierna del Katsuki seguía acariciando su muslo.

—¿No quieres? — suspiró fingiendo tristeza, pero en el fondo sabía que el contrario había picado — Supongo que ser un hombre metido en algo sucio como la mafia... no va contigo... tú eres tan lindo, tan puro, sólo tan... Tan Viktor. — hizo el ademán de pararse para retirarse cabizbajo, pero entonces Viktor reaccionó.

—¡No! — exclamó llamando un poco la atención de los cercanos, pero no le importó y tampoco a los contrarios que continuaron con lo suyo — Digo, sí quiero ser tu esposa... no me importa en qué estés metido, a mí me-me gustas. Creo que fue, ¿amor a primera vista? — terminó un poco avergonzado de sus propias palabras, pero aún así mirándolo a la cara, con deseo. — Quiero ser tuyo... Yuri.

Entraron a zancadas al departamento de Yuri, entre beso que iba y venía. Yuri casi no dejaba a Viktor respirar, lo quería ahogar, sumergir, hacerlo sucumbir, y eso había logrado, ya que cada vez que se separaban a tomar aire, era el Nikiforov el que reiniciaba aquella danza que sus labios hacían, posesivos sobre los ajenos, peleándose la custodia del otro sin perdón siendo que ya eran el uno del otro. Mientras Viktor se apegaba más a Yuri abrazado a él por sus hombros, el otro apretando su cadera y espalda baja mientras sus hombrías hacían fricción lo guiaba por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de su habitación. Metió una mano debajo de la camisa del ruso y con la otra tanteó la manilla de la puerta hasta dar con ella. Una vez adentro lo arrojó contra la cama, un leve quejido ahogado salió de sus labios. En plena oscuridad Yuri se sentó a horcajadas sobre Viktor y comenzó a deshacerse de lo que quedaba de su ropa (ya que la demás había quedado repartida por todo el pasillo), y cuando lo hizo, continuó con la del de abajo suyo. Pero no lo hizo con fiereza ni de inmediato, lo hizo lento, pero sin llegar a ser amoroso, más bien pasional. Se posicionó entre sus piernas e hizo presión de su miembro contra su entrada por sobre la ropa.

—Ngh, Yuri~ — Ronroneó con voz ronca. Yuri sonrió y simuló una corta y fuerte embestida — ¡Ah! Yuri~ por favor... — Viktor Pasó una de sus manos por su pecho sobre su camisa. — no seas cruel, aah... — suspiró.

—Aah~ Viktor, mi precioso Viktor. Eres tan hermoso — pegó otra embestida sobre la ropa y otro corto gemido salió de sus labios. El duro pene contra su entrada aún vestida lo iba a enloquecer y su propia erección apretada no ayudaba mucho al caso. Buscó más contacto moviendo sus caderas y sacando un jadeo de Yuri — ngh, ya quiero estar dentro tuyo — le susurró para seguido besarlo con fiereza.

—Y-Yuri...

El nombrado comenzó a deshacerse primero de su camisa, botón por botón, sin tocar su piel, haciendo desesperar a Viktor, cuando estuvo abierta, Yuri cortó el beso dándole una fugaz sonrisa antes de bajar a sus pezones, tan rosados como imaginó que serían. Sopló despacio sobre uno sintiendo estremecer a Viktor, seguido, lamió todo el borde de su aureola para sorprenderlo con...

—¡Ah! ¡Yuri! — aah~, podría oírlo gemir toda su vida su nombre y nunca se causaría. Aquella dulce y caliente voz.

Presionó con fuerza el pezón que no había sido tocado con el pulgar que anteriormente había lamido. Pasó toda la extensión de su lengua por el otro pezón deleitándose con el rostro sonrojado de placer del ruso. Succionó con fuerza y mordió un poco brusco dejándolo enrojecido. Antes de bajar besó ambos pezones del mayor. Sus manos viajaron a la bragueta desabrochándola despacio, le retiró los pantalones a Viktor mirándolo a los ojos, de reojo satisfecho por el pecho húmedo que bajaba y subía por su agitada respiración.

—¿Yuri? — se reincorporó un poco al ver que el Katsuki bajó su cabeza.

Corrió un poco el bóxer y lamió su muslo antes de separar las pieles de Viktor y dejar liso su ingle, la cual succionó lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar una notable marca de territorio. — a-ah~ — suspiraba con fuerza. El dolor que le causaba Yuri sólo aumentaba su excitación.

Cuando por fin su bóxer estuvo tirado en el piso y su erección fue liberada, el de mirada clara lo agradeció inmensamente.

—Estás muy caliente — le dijo Yuri entre sus piernas, mirándolo con esos ojos hipnotizantemente profundos — aquí— tocó su entrada presionándola con dulzura.

—Nmgh, Ahí, a-ahí yo... — mordió su labio pero Yuri lo retiró con sus propios dientes y lamió la punta de su índice frente a su cara.

—Lámelos Viktor. — volvió a presionar con su pene su entrada y temblando obedeció.

Lamió primero el índice, como se le había ordenado, mirando fijo a Yuri quien se derretía por estar dentro de él de una vez por todas y hacerlo suyo ya. Pero debía contenerse y prepararlo primero si no quería hacerle daño a esa lindura que temblaba bajo suyo. Siguió con los otros dos más y cuando Yuri dijo que era suficiente se detuvo.

—Separa más tus piernas.

—¿A-Así?

—Perfecto — e introdujo el primer dedo lento.

—Ahhh... Yuri~ Yuri~ — lo abrazó y lo besó tiernamente, el japonés correspondió. Trazó círculos dentro de Viktor y cuando vio que resbalaba, introdujo en segundo dedo — M-Mngh, a-aahh — sintió que Viktor se tensaba, por lo que con ayuda del presemen que había escurrido anteriormente este mismo, comenzó un vaivén entre su pene y el de Viktor, haciéndolo gemir más alto su nombre — ¡Yuri! Aaah ¡Yuri!

—Nmghf — no pudo reprimir su propio gemido, aquello se sentía muy bien. Viktor era delicioso. Ambos movían sus caderas y los dedos dentro de Viktor sólo aumentaban su deseo aún más.

Cuando Yuri introdujo el tercer dedo, comenzó a simular embestidas que nublaban la mente del platinado, aprovechando esto, lamió y marcó cuanto pudo en su pálido y delgado cuello.

—¡Ahí! ¡Y-Yuriiii, Ahí! — Lo había encontrado.

Paró de masturbar sus penes y sin condón ni ningún otro lubricante más que la mojada y abierta entrada de Viktor introdujo por fin su pene. Sintió una corriente de placer única, las abrazadoras paredes de Viktor eran increíbles; apretadas, jugosas, vírgenes, calientes y deliciosas. Entró sin dificultad, lo había preparado más que bien y era como si hubieran sido hechos para encajar.

—Yuri, mu-muévete — apretó sus redondas nalgas para incitarlo a Moverse dentro de sí. Invitándolo a entrar en lo más profundo de él. Viktor quería llenarse de Yuri. Y Yuri no haría oídos sordos.

—Eres mío — embistió con fuerza llegando fácilmente a su punto dulce.

—¡Yuriiii! ¡Aaah, Yuuuriiii! — lo abrazó con sus piernas y brazos, enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Yuri. El placer era inmenso, el placer que Yuri le daba era tremendo.

—Sólo mío — otra estocata directo a la misma zona sensible acompañado de otro grito de placer.

Abrió más las piernas de Viktor haciendo que se soltasen de su espalda, las abrió cuanto pudo y se volvió a enterrar entre ellas con fuerza.

—¡Tuyo! ¡So-Solo tuyo! ¡Aah, Yuri!

—Nmgh, ¡Viktor!

—¡Yuri!

Arremetía con fuerza pasional su entrada siempre llegando a su punto G. Apretaba y amasaba sus bellas piernas a su antojo, eran suyas, Viktor era suyo, él era de Viktor. Llenaría a Viktor de su esencia. Apretaban sus cuerpos con desesperación pura de sentirse cada vez más cerca. Viktor movía sus caderas a la par que Yuri, de paso masturbando su pene con el roce. Apretó las nalgas de Yuri para que entrara aún más profundo si es que podía.

Las embestidas se habían descontrolado, los gritos se oían por todo el departamento, menos mal que la habitación era aislante de sonido. El sudor cubría sus cuerpos y sus alientos chocaban cada vez que unían sus labios para besarse. Yuri pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Viktor entrelazándolos, los apretó con fuerza y se miraron a los ojos.

—Te amo, Viktor — dijo entre suspiros sin dejar de entrar y salir de su rosada y dilatada entrada.

—Te ¡Aah! A-amo... ¡Yuri! — Lo volvió a abrazar y sintió el orgasmo venir.

Yuri también lo notó. Las paredes de Viktor se contrajeron y lo ayudó a terminar masturbando con fuerza su hombría.

—¡Yuuuriiiii! — se corrió entre ambos abdómenes, sin embargo no dejó de gemir puesto que Yuri salió de él y volvió a entrar con fuerza ayudado de sus manos que empujaban las caderas contrarias contra su pene, habrán sido unas seis u ocho estocadas hasta que sintió que ya se venía.

—Aaaah, Viktor, nghh — una gran cantidad de semen fue derramada dentro de Viktor, quien movió despacio sus caderas para que nada cayera fuera.

Se miraron con las respiraciones agitadas, sus pechos subían y bajaban. Yuri se acercó para besarle una vez más con dulzura y todo el cariño del mundo.

—Podría tomarte otra vez más — dijo al separarse y juntar sus frentes. Sus narices se se veía muy tierno, sonrojado, agitado, sudado y tembloroso.

Se separó de él y le dio la espalda, se acercó al cabezal y se puso en cuatro dejando al descubierto su trasero. Una fina línea de semen se escurrió por su muslo hacia abajo.

—Adelante — dijo sonriéndole. Invitándole a cumplir sus fetiches que en el fondo él también deseaba.

Yuri no se dejó ver sorprendido, aunque por dentro lo estuviera. Le sonrió con malicia.

—Eres sorprendente.

Se acercó a él y pegó otra vez su creciente erección a su trasero.

Pero antes, se dejó abrazar su torso y morder su lisa espalda, lamió y dejó chupetones y mordidas a lo largo de todo ella. Arañó y apretó sus nalgas, no dejaría pasar nada, le dio una nalgada.

—¡Ah! — rió despacito Viktor — travieso — lo miró de reojo. Yuri se relamió.

Otra nalgada le dio haciendo rebotar su trasero.

—Señor Nikiforov, ¿Está usted soltero? — tomó las caderas de Viktor y frotó su pene entre medio de sus nalgas.

—N-No... — tercera nalgada — ¡Aah!

—¿Entonces a quién pertenece? — preguntó mordiendo su labio.

—A-A mi esposo — cuarta nalgada — ¡Ah, dios! nghm...

Volvió frotar su pene entre las nalgas de Viktor y seguido las volvió a golpear.

—¿Quién es su esposo? — lamió a lo largo de su columna.

—Yuri, ah, Katsuki Yuri — otra nalgada le llegó más una simulación de embestida. — ¡Nmmgh!

—Entonces ¿Cuál es su nombre?

—Viktor...

—Viktor... ¿Cuánto? — posicionó su pene en su mojada entrada.

—Viktor Katsuki — Y entró por completo afirmado de su cadera.

— Te viene de perlas.

Y comenzó nuevamente a adueñarse de aquella entrada que tanto le gustaba y sería suya por mucho tiempo más. Apegó su pecho contra la espalda de Viktor y tomó su miembro masturbándolo con habilidad. Tomó una de las piernas del ruso y tiró de ella haciéndolo caer de lado.

—Así puedo ver, ngh, tu preciosa cara — le besó el hombro.

—Mnngh, Yuri, se siente ¡aah! Tan b-bien — musitaba entrecortado mientras apretaba y mordida una almohada.

Yuri tomó la misma pierna otra vez y se la montó en el hombro, llegando más profundo en la cavidad del mayor. Siguió masturbándolo apretando con fuerza desde sus testículos hasta su suave y rosada glande.

Cada expresión de Viktor, cada gemido, cada monosílabo salido de sus labios con su voz, cada grito, cada lágrima de placer, cada cosa de Viktor, todo de Viktor Yuri lo miraba con admiración, como la obra de arte más hermosa y perfecta del mundo.

Embistió aún más fuerte apretando su pierna en su hombro cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Rasguñó sin notarlo su muslo, pero es que estar dentro de él era el paraíso puro.

—¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! ¡Yuri! — los gritos subían de tono y el segundo orgasmo se acercaba cuando Viktor tomó su pene y junto a la mano de Yuri se masturbó -¡T-tan bueno! ¡Yu-Yuri ya... A-Aaaaah! - se vino finalmente.

Yuri no se quedó atrás, apresuró las embestidas cuanto pudo haciendo rebotar esas redondas nalgas hasta que se vino por segunda vez dentro de Viktor, quien recibió gustoso cada gota dentro de sí como un preciado tesoro.

—Nmmggh — Se vinieron casi a la vez, Yuri bajó la pierna de Viktor de su hombro y miró que este aún abrazaba su almohada. Viktor también notó el gesto. Le sonrió tierno.

Yuri rió despacio, miró su mano manchada con la semilla de Viktor y lamió cada gota sin dejar de mirar su cara.

—¡Y-Yuri! — dijo avergonzado.

—Está bien. Viktor es delicioso.

—Me-Me enojaré si vuelves a hacer algo así — advirtió.

— Está bien, está bien. No me gustaría ver a mi linda esposa enojada. — le acarició la mejilla.

Lo tapó con la sábana y seguido a él. Viktor cerró los ojos acurrucado en el pecho de Yuri.

— Vamos a estar juntos por siempre. — dijo en su oído produciéndole cosquillas — Viviremos juntos, te trataré bien. Y si tu vientre lo permite, daremos a luz un digno heredero para Eros. — Viktor sonrió con los ojos cerrados y asintió. La idea no sonaba para nada mal. Tener el fruto de su amado Yuri en su vientre. — Ahora debes dormir, debes estar agotado — acarició el suave cabello de Viktor hasta que este se durmió — Viktor Katsuki. Mi dulce y hermosa esposa.

* * *

 _ **Otro One-Shot para YoI (inserte cora bien gays!) esta vez con la versión Eros de Yuri!**_

 _ **Ya había hecho un fic cortito Otario con yaoi soft así súper tiernis y dije ¿Por qué no romperle el culo a alguien como en una versión opuesta? Y nació esto snxkdkk**_

 _ **Espero haya sido de su agrado este lemon**_

 _ **Aguante Yuri Eros y gracias por leer!**_


End file.
